Would You Mind
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Bella was horny as hell and needed Edward...she stumbles upon a song "Would You Mind" by: Janet Jackson. if you haven't heard this song before, i advise you to.AH/Lemon


**I was listening to "Would you mind" by: Janet Jackson and thought why not write a lemon dedicating to this song…so here's your order of steamy lemon slices **

**Enjoy….**

**Rated M**

**Bella/Edward **

**Bella is sexual frustrated….and who's the only man that could help her out with her…cough….. situation **

**None other than Edward sexy ass Cullen**

It's been a week, of no touching, kissing, spooning….no nothing

Want know why? Because my dumb ass stupidly made a bet with my friends that Edward and I relationship wasn't base on just sex.

_Even if the sex was, mind-blowing,_

_Heart-stopping,_

_Pillow-biting,_

_Sheet's squeezing-_

Doesn't mean our relationship is all about sex, we talk, we go out, share things with each other and more importantly we love each other unconditionally…..so suck on that

_I know something I want to suck on….._

See! My mind is on auto; I can't think straight, and it just going to get worse when he walks his fine ass in here all sweaty from putting out fires

_I know a fire he put out….._

Closing my eyes, masturbating wasn't going to get it…..my fingers were cramping up anyways so the only next best thing is music. Walking over to the stereo set and flipping through the Cd's, my eyes landed on a blank Cd with Rosalie name on it

_What the yell is Rosalie shit doing in my Cd case_

I pulled it out and turned the stereo on, waiting for it to load up I took my sweater off cause it was getting hot

_And sticky…._

When the letters of hello came passing by the screen I put the Cd in and waited. Flicking through boring ass songs I finally got tired and was about to change the Cd when a female voice came through the loud speakers, her voice sounded like she was moaning.

_"That's it_  
_would you mind?"_

First thing I though was…what the fuck was she talking about but after listening to the whole songs…..well lets just say; I finally registered what she was implying. If I wasn't horny then….I was damn sure was horny now, the ache between my legs tripled, it was pounding and almost painful. I was so ready to call Edward and tell him to get his ass home and fuck the pounding ache feeling between my legs but I knew that was not going to happen so I had to suffer, quickly putting the song on replay…. I finally memorized the whole song and my pussycat was through being quite; it was screaming at me to do something.

_Masturbating will have to do…. _Shutting the radio off and quickly running a bath for my self, I kept singing the song inside my head eventually making walking difficult and painful.

Shit what time is it? Turning around glancing at the clock, it read ten o'clock. He doesn't get off work until twelve.

_Well…..I have to take care of things and put things into my own hands….literally_

Stripping out of my clothes and descending into the hot steamy water, settling down and getting comfortable I reached over the tub and grabbed the phone. Calling the only person I knew would pick up at this time of day

"Hey you" just hearing his voice made little Bella jerk "Hey back at ya, when are you coming home…_dumb question_

"Around twelve or some thing, what's wrong" his voice was so deep and sounded so sexy, but that's how his voice sounds all the time when on the phone…I signed into the phone

"Nothing just laying here in tub, aching and shivering waiting for my fiancé to get his sexy ass home so he can give me a mind-blowing orgasm….but other than that nothing" the only thing I heard was heavy breathing "Hello…babe are you still there" I asked but still got nothing, after a while I heard him give out a groan mixed with a strangled moan. I knew I had him just where I wanted him

_Well not exactly… because where I wanted him, was deep inside me but I could take what I can get._

"You have no idea how much I want to be there, licking, sucking, fucking, stroking your body until you scream no more but even than I still wouldn't stop"

At this point my hand were moving on isn't own accord, shit this isn't how I plan on getting him all riled up and to point that he would leave his job to come and take care of his other

"Uh…Edwa…rrrd…shit" I couldn't stop from burying my fingers inside myself and wishing they were his. I suddenly heard him gasp "Are you touching your self" his voice was raspy and thick "If I told you yes would you leave your job and come finish this yourself" I moaned, indicating to him that I was indeed touching myself, I heard a lot of shuffling and yelling until I heard his voice

"I'm leaving now; I was wondering when you would cave on that ridiculous bet you made with Rosalie and Alice" I smiled but huffed in annoyance

"Well we're about to prove them right" I didn't want our friends to think that our relationship was in true fact base on sex "No where not….because, our love is out this world. It's so deep that we can't help but show how much we love each other, and that I can't see myself not touching you. Your like a drug I can't kick, I want to overdose on you, so let them say whatever they want but I know and you know our love isn't just base on sex….it's base on uncontrollably desire to satisfy, sedate, and feed the monster we call our love" after his little speech I couldn't help but cum from that declaration and by the sounds he's making… he knew I came as well

"Are you in the car" getting out the cold water, walking on shaky legs I swiftly made my way to the bedroom "Yeah, I'm doing at least sixty….I'll be there in ten minutes, I hope your ready because you put me through hell this past week and you owe me" yup, I did owe him. Because of me making that stupid bet, we both suffer a great deal. He was always confused on why I wouldn't let us have sex and now that he knew I felt bad for all the cold showers

_Waste of good erections….._

But now I was giving in, I didn't care anymore. Edward was right; we didn't have to prove ourselves to anybody. Our love was unconditional and had to be sedated, so tonight Edward and I was going to overdose because we weren't stopping until six in the morning

_The next day…._

Picking a royal blue bra and panty set, I blow dried my hair and lotion myself up. I was getting a little inpatient….what hell was taking him so long, than suddenly the song came crashing into the forefront of my mind

_What's a good I'm sorry than giving him a lap dance, singing a song that would have you cumming just by listening to the words…yeah that'll work._

Thirty minutes and forty-nine seconds later, I heard the lock turn as the door came barreling opening, revealing my panty soaking soon to be husband. _Ladies and gentlemen let the show begin._

_/_

The look in his eyes told me everything; I have been neglecting him and now that's the store is back open

_He has his credit card out and ready to slide and insert_

"Come here and sit down" my voice was low and seductive; his eyes never left mine as he did what I told him. He quickly rid himself of his jacket and shirt, revealing that lickable, good enough to eat off of chest of his. I took the time to remove his shoes and socks, deciding to tell him how much I'm sorry for putting him through this past week "Edward I want to tell how sorry I am for neglecting you and your needs, I was just tic off that our friend basically thinks that our relationship is not real and I wanted to prove something that I didn't need to do because I know that this we have is real and is the realist it can gets…..so I want to make up for the all the cold showers, all the frustrations I put you through. So relax and let me take care of you" panting a sweet kiss behind his ear, and whispered "Would you mind" his face showed confusion, running my hands through his sex hair I asked again "Would you mind" walking around and standing in front of him ready and waiting

"Would I mine what" my hand slowly reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, letting it falling soundless to the floor.

_Baby, would you mind touching me?_  
_Ever so slowly, and your making me quiver_  
_Baby, would you mind undressing me?_  
_Making me feel sexy, while in the moment_

Slowly moving my hips in a circular motion, biting my lip; the look on his damn near brought me to my knees but I stayed strong and sung the chorus

_Cause I'm gonna_  
_Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
_Tell you how much I've missed you_  
_I just wanna_  
_Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
_Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
_And I'm gonna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
_Feel you deep inside me ooo_  
_I just wanna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,_  
_Feel you, make you come too_  
_(I wanna make you come)_

He licked his lip and shifted in the chair for the tenth time, he was sporting the biggest wood I ever seen. I was feeling a little underdressed so I got on my knees and slowly crawled to him….still singing

_Baby, would you mind kissing me?_  
_All over my body_  
_You missed a spot - there_  
_Baby, would you mind tasting me?_  
_It's making me all juicy_  
_Feeling your lips on mine_

Parting his legs I accidentally-purposely glaze his enormous erection, hissing through his teeth his scratchy voice spoke "S…shit ….I c….can't" his words barely coming out, I let my nose rub against the inside of his left leg, as my hand undid his pants but I let my teeth drag his zipper down and nuzzled his throbbing cock.

"Oh God!...B….baby what are you doing to me" I didn't answer and continued singing

_I just wanna_  
_Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
_Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
_And I'm gonna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
_Feel you deep inside me ooo_  
_I just wanna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,_  
_Feel you, make you come too_

At this point I was shaking with lust and desire, the words were making my body convulse. So I quickly straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around the chair

_Cause I'm gonna_  
_Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
_Tell you how much I've missed you_  
_I just wanna_  
_Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
_Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
_And I'm gonna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
_Feel you deep inside me ooo_

I was dripping harder than leaking faucet, I quickly whipped his dick out and got on my knees and took him as far as I could in my mouth

"F….Fuck" he arched off the chair, I felt his hands in my hair pulling hard-making me even wetter "mmmm" I moaned as he shook his head and quickly pulled me up, I was confused

_I was really enjoying that…_

"Baby…as much as I want to cum in your mouth, I need to feel you….all of you surrounding me" nodding, he tore my panties off as I straddled his lap grabbing his dick and positioning it right at my entrance

"Well fuck me than" that was all he needed to hear, I didn't have time to prepare myself before he slams right into me, grabbing hips guiding my hip over his "That's it" I whispered in his ear, I knew for a fact that either us was going last long. So I quicken my pace, throwing my head back and screamed

"EDWARD" I screamed for the third time as he kept drilling in and out, I felt my inner walls clenching around him so I sped up my movements and sung into his ear

_Baby would you mind coming inside of me_  
_Letting your juices free_  
_Deep in my passion_

_Cause I'm gonna_  
_Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_  
_Tell you how much I've missed you_  
_I just wanna_  
_Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_  
_Love you, hold you, make love to you_  
_And I'm gonna_  
_Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_  
_Feel you deep inside me ooo_

I felt him cum hard and long inside me, closing my eye shut and letting shakes take over me as I came all over. Our hearts were beating the same rate, Edward was mumbling I love you's and curse words as he came down off his high

"You okay there" I asked smiling as he glared at me playfully, squeezing my ass in his hands. His eyes holding this mischievous glint in them

_ Now that the foreplay was over…..let's the game begins_

"Ready for round two….three…four, well you get my drift" he declared pushing his semi-hard on into me, making my eyes close shut and throw my head back "hell yeah" grabbing my thighs and shot up and out the chair, running us to the bedroom, the only thing I could hear was my squeal of laughter ringed through the hallway


End file.
